31 de dezembro: Resoluções de Ano Novo
by CrisPossamai
Summary: Quinn Fabray apanha o celular e bufa ao visualizar a nova mensagem dele. Não, aquele não tinha sido o seu ano e não via hora de poder se despedir definitivamente. E se os últimos instantes de 2013 não estavam saindo de acordo com o planejado, ela mal poderia esperar pelo que o Ano Novo lhe traria...


_"Onde você está?"_(23h07min)

Quinn Fabray apanha o celular e bufa ao visualizar a nova mensagem dele. Não, aquele não tinha sido o seu ano e não via hora de poder se despedir definitivamente. Contudo, os seus últimos momentos em 2013 não poderiam ser mais frustrantes.

_"Onde, diabos, você está?"_(23h25min)

A loira nem se dá ao trabalho de responder, guarda novamente o aparelho telefônico na bolsa e volta a se concentrar no pequeno espetáculo musical a sua frente. Por mais que a intenção dos rapazes tenha sido adorável e estava sendo a salvação de dezenas de estudantes, nunca passou pela sua cabeça enfrentar a virada de ano longe de todos os entes queridos em New Haven, Connecticut. A sua ideia original fora abortada antes mesmo de chegar aos ouvidos _dele._E a alternativa mais tradicional, voar para Lima, em Ohio, e reencontrar a mãe e a irmã não seria nada agradável. _Frannie_acabara de confirmar a sua primeira gravidez e Judy Fabray estava eufórica pela chegada do _primeiro neto._Exatamente assim. Como se a pequena Beth jamais tivesse existido e transformado o seu mundo. Por isso, ela praticamente se jogou nos braços do tímido companheiro de quarto _dele,_Michael, quando lhe convidou para aquela improvisada festa de reveillon.

A ocasião perfeita para reunir estudantes que possuíam não condições para viajar ou para onde ir na época das festas de fim de ano. O simpático estudante de engenharia, Michael se juntava ao extrovertido Charlie Luckbeck, conhecido pelas diversas apresentações em barzinhos da cidade universitária, no modesto palco do Centro de Convivências da Universidade de West Haven a fim de salvar a noite da virada de cerca de 47 pessoas. Quinn se distrai com a perfeita execução de algumas canções e acaba sendo convidada para assumir os vocais na belíssima _Lucky,_que sempre lhe transporta para o passado recente nos ensaios enlouquecidos do Clube Glee. Definitivamente, aqueles três anos seriam eternamente uma de suas passagens mais felizes. _Afinal, ele também fizera parte desta época de sua jornada._Ao cantar o primeiro verso, a nostalgia atinge níveis altíssimos. Às vezes, parecia que toda aquela confusão de sentimentos do ensino médio tinha acontecido há pouquíssimos dias. Algumas vezes, pareciam que eram as lembranças de outra pessoa.

Imersa em recordações e ocupada em manter a afinação da melodia na nota proposta pela dupla de amigos, a loira sequer reparou nas instantes chamadas em seu celular. Os aplausos do público lhe rendem um gigantesco sorriso na despedida do palco. Ao se acomodar novamente ao lado de Aylin, completamente eufórica pela performance do namorado naquela noite, e a tímida Nellie, que custava em assumir a relação com o colega de faculdade Michael, a jovem de Ohio apanha o celular para conferir a hora e se depara com _quatro chamadas perdidas._Ela deixa o aparelho cair sobre a mesa, leva as mãos a cabeça e bufa novamente pela _ausência dele._A mudança brusca de humor não passa despercebida.

_ É, seu celular não parava de tocar, Quinn. Era _ele_? – questiona a estudante de artes cênicas da West Haven, Nellie.

_ Sim, só poderia ser, né? Mas, eu não estou com nenhuma vontade de ouvir mais desculpas. Pelo menos, não mais neste ano. – responde a loira já guardando o celular dentro da bolsa. Estava com cada vez mais raiva do _maldito telefone._

_ Desculpa? Eu sei que a proposta veio de última hora, mas, pensei que você tinha achado o máximo. É uma chance única para ele, não é? – Aylin, que freqüentava o primeiro ano de música em Yale, soa _terrivelmente certa._

_ É algo maravilho e eu fiquei muito feliz. Só que... Eu só... Eu só achei que depois de tudo que aconteceu ultimamente, nós passaríamos a virada juntos pela primeira vez. – a frase sai mais emocional e contrasta com a sensação de abandono.

Quinn Fabray jamais diria para alguém não seguir os seus sonhos, especialmente, quando uma oportunidade cai diretamente no seu colo. Não, nuncalhe cobraria por tomar aquela decisão. E nesta mesma lógica, se sentia no direito de ignorar as ligações e mensagens nos próximos minutos. Apenas nos últimos minutos do ano_. "Eu preciso falar contigo. Onde você está?" (23h53min)._A dupla musical interrompe a apresentação e pede a atenção de todos para a contagem regressiva. _10, 9, 8..._Fogos de artifício iluminam o céu de New Haven, votos de felicidade são repetidos exaustivamente e Charlie joga o violão para trás, puxa Aylin para cima do palco, solta um inédito _eu te amo_e a beija pela última vez em 2013. _7, 6, 5..._Os gritos se multiplicam no minúsculo salão de festa, o som de garrafas de champanhe sendo estouradas se multiplicam e Michael age de forma extremamente adorável ao abraçar a _quase nova melhor amiga..._ Quinn corresponde ao gesto de carinho e retribui aos bons votos do futuro engenheiro. _4, 3, 2, 1..._

_ Feliz ano novo, Michael! – é a primeira fala de Nellie em 2014 ao ser rodeada pelos braços do eterno companheiro de infância_._O rapaz, simplesmente, abre o seu melhor sorriso e descansa a testa na dela.

_ Eu sei que vai ser...Mais um ano juntos, Nellie! – a menina não se contém e devolve com um baixíssimo "sim". Na balburdia que dominava o local na passagem de ano, quase ninguém reparou no beijo trocado. _No primeiro beijo de 2014._

Quinn espera o casal se separar e ergue a taça divertidamente para brindar pelo_futuro._Nellie esconde o rosto completamente corado no peito de Michael, que gargalha pela reação envergonhada. Enfim, _2014..._Uma página totalmente em branco... Uma nova história para ser escrita em 365 dias... E sua principal aposta para um final feliz estava faltando... _Ele se fazia lembrar em todos aqueles cantos,_só não estava ali. Afinal, a única razão para que ela tivesse conhecido a segunda maior faculdade da cidade fora _justamente a sua presença._Estava cercada pelos _amigos deles,_pela sua realidade... E só conseguia sentir a falta dele. Os seus últimos momentos em 2013 não poderiam ser mais frustrantes. E infelizmente, os primeiros instantes do ano novo seriam igualmente depressivos.

_"**Onde é que você está, afinal?" (00h28min)**_

_"Você sabe. Onde eu deveria estar, Q. Fabray?" (00h37min)_

_"**Aqui. Comigo" (00h49min)**_

O rapaz sorri ao ler a singela mensagem que acabara de receber no celular. Com calma, se levanta do banco e indica a sua saída na próxima parada. O motorista do ônibus para, abre a porta, lhe deseja um _próspero 2014_ e segue seu caminho na gelada noite de New Haven. _Matt Rutherford_sorri novamente ao notar que estava _perto de casa. Perto dela._Com pouco mais de 300 metros até o campus, achou mais apropriado manter o efeito surpresa e não continuar com a conversa por SMS. O aluno de educação física e jogador da equipe de basquete da Universidade de West Haven poderia vencer a distância em uma rápida corrida, mas, preferiu a serenidade de uma breve caminhada, ao passo que poderia acompanhar o espetáculo proporcionado pelos últimos fogos de artifício. A primeira hora de 2014 chegava ao fim quando ele alcançou a entrada da propriedade. _Definitivamente, era muito bom estar em casa. _Afinal, antes tarde do que nunca, não é?

_ Da próxima vez, atenda ao telefone, _Q. Fabray!_– o timbre era inconfundível. A maneira muito própria em lhe chamar daquela forma. _Só poderia ser ele._A loira se vira e encara o rosto que tanto desejava ter em seu campo de visão. Ele não tem tempo para mais nada, senão conter o ímpeto da jovem que se joga em seus braços.

_ Você não deveria estar aqui, Matt! – a frase soa terrivelmente estranha e ela se apressa em corrigir a má impressão – Você entendeu, né? O que aconteceu? – questiona ainda abraçada ao recém-chegado.

_ Eu nem sei direito, sabe? Acho que teve alguma confusão na passagem de som da Miley Cyrus... Algum problema com a aparelhagem de som e atrasou a apresentação. Ai, como já estávamos prontos. A organização do Festival adiantou a entrada do Usher e acabamos bem antes do previsto. – Matt esclarece a situação para a rodinha de conhecido que começava a se formar ao seu redor.

_ Cara, que massa! Você viu um monte de artistas famosos... E ainda fez parte da turnê do Usher! Que demais! – Michael se empolga pela conquista do amigo.

_ Fala sério, cara! Eu substitui um dançarino de última hora em uma única apresentação do Usher. Não é nada demais, sabe? – o negro coça a cabeça ligeiramente desconfortável por ser o centro das atenções.

_ Mesmo assim, Matt. O ano não poderia ter terminado melhor, né? – o pensamento de Charlie é seguido pela namorada Aylin, que insiste em saber todos os detalhes da apresentação do amigo com os dançarinos do cantor Usher no consagrado Reveillon da Times Square, em Nova Iorque.

_ A única coisa que poderia melhorar...Era se alguém atendesse o telefone e eu tivesse aproveitado essa folga para passar a virada do ano com a minha namorada. – Quinn revira os olhos para a tentativa patética do jovem em soar irritado pela sua displicência. A situação é facilmente contornada ao lhe beijar pela terceira vez no ano novo.

_ Pelo menos, essa confusão teve um lado bom... Podemos fazer desta a nossa primeira resolução de ano novo... _Estaremos juntos no dia 31 de dezembro de 2014._O que acha? – a garota de Ohio propõe e ele arqueja uma sobrancelha para a inesperada ideia.

_ Achei que você não acreditasse nessas coisas, Q. – ele joga um dos braços sobre os ombros da namorada e deposita um beijo inocente no seu rosto.

_ Não mesmo. Mas, eu acredito na gente. – Quinn solta as palavras de maneira tão segura que extingue qualquer possibilidade de resposta. O que mais Matt Rutherford poderia dizer para aquela garota? Nada mais. Afinal, ele estava exatamente onde deveria estar.


End file.
